Put a Price on it
by Palmtree-Sensei
Summary: [Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V] [Modern AU] [Shipping] [Pawnshipping / Yugo x Yuri] [Yaoi / Boy x Boy] [One Shot] What if you could put a price on love, putting a dollar on every action you did with your lover, even if it was just for a month? What if you had to be a homo and not only that, but be with someone who finds amusement in ruining people's lives? "Yugo, I love you." ... "WHAT?"


Yugo groaned as a yawn emitted from his lips and tears clung to the corner of his eyes out of fatigue. Yugo scratched his stomach as his vision was obscured due to exhaustion. Rubbing them wearily, he made his way to the back of the school yard where Yuya had called him out for. Apparently, they were having some sort of 'meeting' as a group. Yugo let out an aggravated sigh as he saw Yuya and Yuto sitting on a lunch table and the crystal eyed male slid in across them, propping his elbow on the metal surface as he huffed, his cheek coming in contact with his fist.

"So, what the hell is this all about?" The gruff inquiry left his lips and Yuto frowned at him, earning an eye roll from the sixteen year old, knowing how patronizing the raven haired boy was. Yuya only sweat dropped at the development as he waved his frantically at the both of them.

"Sorry Yugo, I know you were probably planning to meet Rin, but she, Yuzu, Ruri and Selena are having the same meeting we are."

Yugo felt his cheeks tinge rose upon hearing the mint haired girl's name before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. So the Bracelet Girls were having the same meeting? It was then Yugo realised that there was one missing from their gathering.

Yuri.

Yugo felt his lips curl in elation, knowing the malevolent male not present; he hated that boy with all his passion. He was constantly sneering and teasing him. It was honestly so annoying how the Fusion duelist could get him so worked up, he despised Yuri.

"Right, well, hurry up and get this started, I don't want that bastard to come." Yugo clicked his tongue in distaste and Yuto rolled his eyes at this point. He wasn't too fond of Yuri but at least he made an effort to stay on okay terms.

"It's okay; we don't need to wait because we told him that we'll inform him later. We figured you wouldn't be very tolerant if he was here listening to it at the same time as you. The fact we even got him to go along with this idea is a miracle."

Yugo narrowed his eyes to enraged slits, an irk mark enlarging on his head; he could hear the condescending tone in the XYZ user's words. He slammed his fist on the table, glaring at the raven haired boy who seemed unfazed by his rambunctious exclaims.

"What was that, dammit?!"

"Yugo calm down! Yuto didn't mean anything; he was just stating a fact. We did it out of consideration for you because we know you don't like Yuri… Which is why I'm kind of reluctant to tell you this but we have to anyway. Remember how we said we'd be doing a fundraiser? Not one of those normal ones which barely make a difference, but one where our money will be put into direct use?"

Yugo relaxed himself, he could never really get angry at Yuya seeing how the boy was always trying to make things work out when he himself probably didn't put enough effort into doing so. He raised his eyebrow precariously but smiled with a convivial mood enveloping him, he was always happy to do fundraisers since he never got to experience any nice things while the City was still a wreck. Ever since he was given the opportunity to move to Miami and attend their high school though, he's been a lot happier and he's still grateful for the opportunity since he got a duelling scholarship.

"Yeah, of course, did you find one? Sweet! Well, what is it? What do we have to do?"

Yugo blinked in bewilderment to see Yuto and Yuya exchange looks of chagrin as the tomato head scratched his head nervously. Yugo felt uncertainty swell in him to see a pink hue coat Yuya's cheeks as Yuto gave him a sympathetic expression before sighing. The raven haired boy looked at him with a placid expression but even Yugo noted the discomfort in his eyes.

"We chose a really unpopular one but we can donate a lot of money from it. The problem is the conditions which it requires. Like I said though, it's the one where you can make a lot of money though."

"Well, what are the conditions?" Yugo asked out of impatience, tapping his fingers on the table and Yuto glowered at him before he sighed, averting his silver eyes.

"First of all, it's for a month. And what it requires, are well, homosexuals."

Yugo was silent for a moment, attempting to comprehend the information.

"SAY WHAT!?"

Yugo's mouth fell agape, slamming his hands, standing up on the table and Yuya winced at the volume of his voice while Yuto gave him a snappy retort which only riled Yugo up more. "Will you quiet down? I get it's not exactly the most appealing choice but you should at least give it a chance, we can make a lot of money from this." Yugo hissed, sitting down as he crossed his arms angrily.

"What the Hell? What sort of fundraiser is this?! You're asking me to be gay?!"

"Yes." Yugo was stunned by the blunt response he received and this only opted the raven haired boy to speak more. "The girls will be doing it too. It'll be distributed to orphanages from Heartland, to the City. We've already decided the parings though. Yuzu and Selena will be a couple, leaving Ruri and Rin. Then, Yuya and I will be together which leaves you and Yuri."

Yugo was in nonplus before he felt a raging fire within him whirl out of control as his eyes widened to a frightening size, yelling at Yuto who loured at him in return.

"What the fuck? No way! I'm not going with asshole! You know what he did to the girls, there's no way I'm going with him. Why don't you go with him instead? I'll have Yuya!"

Yuya awkwardly flushed at the shameless words leaving Yugo's foul mouth. Yuto rubbed his temples, shaking his head in dissent and gave Yugo a tired look.

"Look, I wish I could. However, we convinced Yuri to do it because I promised him that we'll pay him back. However, he requested not to have me but that was it. Knowing Yuri, if he got his hands on Yuya, I have no doubt the things which he does to Yuya for making him contribute will be… **Lecherous**. But you can easily fend off Yuri, you're braver and more, **bold** than us. I'd be more reassured if you were with Yuri because you can actually fight back on par with him."

Yugo narrowed his eyes at Yuto but he couldn't help his ego be lit with a proud fire to be acknowledged by him. Yeah, he couldn't say he liked Yuto that much but it wasn't everyday Yuto would praise him. However, that didn't mean he wanted to be dumped with the Devil's child.

"Well, why does Yuri have to do it at all? Why can you be with Shun?" Yugo snickered to see Yuto's cheeks dust over with red as he scowled at him.

"Idiot, Shun's in his third year! He has exams to do; I can't make him do something as frivolous as this! It requires time, something he should use on studying. There's no point arguing on this, you'll be with Yuri okay, you're the only one who can handle him."

"I doubt it; he can't even 'handle' his grades or his own love life, so how could he 'handle' me?"

All three boys turned to their left to see Yuri smirking, leaning against the school building before he walked to them with a supercilious sneer. That notorious smile was adorned on his lips as he sat on their table, his pink orbs scanning them with a condescending gaze. Yugo growled in animosity, Yuto scowling while Yuya cringed, well aware of what would happen next.

Yugo stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the Fusion duelist who only offered him a bemused glance in return. "Oi, you, what the hell are you doing here?! Piss off you bastard!"

Yuri chuckled imperiously before he gave a lopsided grin to Yuto who was glaring daggers at him from behind. "Ah, I think I have a right to be here, after all, Yuto hasn't actually given me the full explanation of this fundraiser which us, and the Bracelet Girls are doing. I can't say I'm happy to be doing such a trivial task but you'll be paying me back so I suppose I can afford to give my time. So be sure to take care of me, okay Yugo?" Yuri spoke in a teasing manner, as he leaned in close to Yugo's face, his finger being placed under the Synchro duelist's chin to which Yugo impulsively tried to punch Yuri for. Yuri dodged the attack with ease, clicking his tongue in a patronizing manner as he smiled, wiggling his finger at the fuming male.

"Alright, that's enough! Since Yuri's here now, I might as well explain the rules of this elaborate fundraiser, alright? Like I said though, this is a onetime thing and it requires dedication, you can't back out, understand?" Yuto merely ignored all of Yugo's complaints as he ranted about Yuri who shrugged insouciantly, feigning innocence as he sniggered at the seething Synchro duelist. Yuto sighed; massaging his temples as Yuya chuckled sheepishly, patting the raven's back.

"Okay, so this is how it'll work," Yuto moaned, lifting his head out of his hand and spoke tiredly. "You need to convince people that you're gay and there are rules to be followed. You have to go on a date, at least once a week. Anything bought on a date will be added onto the total money you raise. You'll have a card which allows you to keep adding on the money; only one card will be needed though. You're only allowed to not see your partner for one day, but that's it. Also, you'll be unable to lie since the Leo Corporation agreed for exclusive use of the city's cameras so they'll know where we are and what not."

"Are you serious!? I have to see this pompous asshole for six days a week and act like a couple for a month!? This sucks ass, hell no, I ain't doing that." Yugo exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table and Yuto looked at him disapprovingly. Yuri snorted, averting his eyes as Yugo gained an irk mark at his snarky comment.

"Seeing a buffoon every day is worrying, after all, the last thing I want is to catch on with his idiocy."

"Oi, you asshole-!"

"Guys, guys! Please, try not to fight, okay? Just let Yuto finish explaining the rules first, okay…?"

Yuya intervened in the squabbling of the two boys and Yuto smiled at him gingerly before his face hardened. Yugo reluctantly complied while Yuri gave a jeering smile and Yuto sighed before he resumed the explanation.

"I'm sure I've already said this but this is a **very** eccentric group. They thoroughly believe in equal love and such. Also, by doing this, not only will it spread awareness of these homosexuals but it'll make more of an impact on society and still help children. Well, that's what they want to do anyway. Anyways, the actions which we do in the relationship will need to be completed every day excluding the one day where it's optional whether you want to see your partner or not. Also, there's a price on them."

"A price, you say?" Yuri spoke, genuinely curious as he raised a precarious brow. Yugo scowled at the male but he too, was interested in what Yuto meant and inquired him for further explanation.

"Hah? What do you mean?"

"Correct, each of these has levels though. First of all, it's a requirement to say 'I love you' publicly, one from both of you which will earn five dollars, if only one of you say it, then it's only worth two dollars. Then there's hand holding, if you hold hands publicly for one minute or less, that's worth two dollars again but if you maintain it for five minutes and more, five dollars."

Yuri narrowed his eyes, calculating a formula in his head as he processed the words Yuto spoke of as the male felt a pit of annoyance bubble up within him. "I see, so by offering more affection, we can earn more money which will usually convince people to take the better option, even if it provides more humility." Yuto nodded and Yugo blanched to hear the next words which fell out of his mouth.

"Now, for how the kissing works."

"SAY WHAT!? I AIN'T KISSING HIM, NO FUCKING WAY!"

Yugo yelled out, pointing at Yuri which made several people glance their way incredulously. Yuri clicked his tongue in aggravation as Yuya slid deeper into his seat, wanting to conceal himself while Yuto face palmed. A growl rumbled from Yuto's throat as his piercing silver gaze ensnared Yugo into silence as Yuto groaned while an amused smile played on Yuri's lips.

"I'm getting to that you idiot."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, you only need to kiss once, and that's it. A blow kiss will only be worth two dollars since it doesn't actually make contact. A touch kiss, it's when you kiss your finger before making your finger come in contact with your partner's face, this is worth five dollars. A kiss on the face which actually makes contact with your lips, this is worth ten dollars. A kiss on the lips is worth twenty dollars and a make out session is worth forty dollars."

Yugo made a gagging sound while Yuri gave Yuto a speculative glance, his eyes filled with malevolence. "I see what this is. Excluding a day on a date, the minimum amount you can make is six dollars and the maximum is fifty. This month only has thirty days, the first being on a Saturday, four days from now and it will end on Sunday. Now, assuming that we don't spend money on the date, then the minimum for the month, only seeing each other when having to would be twenty five days and raising one hundred and fifty dollars. While as if we put full effort by seeing each other every day of the month, we could potentially make over fifteen hundred dollars. That's ten times more than the minimum. In other words, this would be effective not for its impact, but for guilt tripping people into the relationship as they are encouraged to make more and would try to max out due to the enormously large difference between it and the minimum. Correct?"

Yuto closed his eyes as Yugo's mouth fell agape to hear such information. Of course, he shouldn't be surprised to see Yuri calculate what probably childish addition for him was. However, the money total left him in nonplus and with uncertainty. One hundred and fifty was nothing compared to ten times that amount. Yuri snorted at the silence as he jumped off the table, crossing his arms and huffed.

"Of course, such childish antics wouldn't faze me; however, I have no doubt in my mind that someone as sensitive as Yugo would be thrown into disarray from this." This piqued Yugo, naturally, however Yuri was right. Yugo wanted to actually help children that were unfortunate, just like he used to be.

"I know this is hard guys, but think about it! Think of all those poor orphanages we'll be helping! We could raise thousands of dollars by doing this with the help of the Bracelet Girls! In addition, there are probably other people doing this too! So please, try and get along, just for this one month, okay?" Yuya said zealously, trying to lift the moods of the boys in the area. Yuto smiled at the tomato head for trying as he reinforced the resolve with a firm nod.

Yugo moaned, vigorously scratching his head before he sighed, looking at Yuri hesitantly. "Fucking dammit, fine, I'll be your partner. But, you're not going to do any lewd or perverted stuff, you got that you sicko?" Yuri raised a fine brow before leaning in, making Yugo recoil back as Yuri smiled seductively.

"Sure, Yugo-chan~"

"IT'S YUGO! AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Yuya and Yuto stared at each other blankly as the other two bickered and Yuya's shoulders slumped, as he sweat dropped. Yuto spoke languidly as he leaned on his fist, his studded wristband poking at the flesh on his face. "We did this to help children but I can't help but think that something worse will come out of this." Yuya gave a reassuring pat on the XYZ user's back as the ruby eyed boy looked back at the quarrelling fake couple.

"Maybe, but who knows? Something good might just come from this… Ah, other than Yugo not murdering Yuri."

* * *

"Damn that son of bitch, where the hell is he? If he stood me up…"

Yugo growled venomously to himself, glaring at anyone that passed by him as he loomed over the fountain in their town square. He was wearing baggy black pants, red converse sneakers and a white singlet with his blue and black flannel shirt tied around his waist. It was way too hot for a date was the only thing other than murdering Yuri which went through the blunette's mind.

"There you are."

"HAH? Oi asshole, where the Hell have you been!?"

Yugo looked up, his annoyed mood being short livid to see Yuri, the violet haired male only offered him a condescending and aggravated expression. Yuri wore a simple red and black flannel, sleeves rolled up, a loose black tie hanging from the collar, black boots, a couple of wristbands, a black bag slung over his broad shoulder and tight black skinny jeans. His legs looked **really** nice too- Yugo silently cursed himself for staring and Yuri raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Hmm? Do you like what you see~"

"Of course not! Why are you late?!"

Yuri scoffed, glowering down at the boy as he clicked his tongue in annoyance, "You fool. I told you to meet me by Crown's Square, not Town Square. Now, since Crown's Square is almost on the other side of the city, considering I'm only fifteen minutes late should be a miracle." Yugo blanched, almost falling into the fountain before he averted his eyes, culpability nagging at him but his pride still flourished, unable to allow an apology mumble through his mouth.

"L-let's just start this damn date. What's the bag for?"

"How rude, but, I suppose it can't be helped. Ah, since I plan to do a bit of shopping, I didn't want to carry the bags and you'd only complain if I made you carry them, so anything bought on the date will just go in here. Although this is a futile question to ask a plebeian, how much money do you have on you?" Yuri sneered and Yugo gained an irk mark, simply walking alongside the male who found allure in endless teasing was more than enough to have a desire to send him to his death.

"I brought twenty."

"Goodness me, it's a good thing I brought a one eighty then you commoner."

"HAH!? WHY WOULD YOU BRING ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT BUCKS?"

Yugo sputtered but the purple haired boy merely hummed as he swayed in his steps with that notorious smirk of his, curled on his lips. Yugo grumbled incoherent curses, Yuri chortling flamboyantly, only further irking the Synchro user.

Yugo found himself staring at Yuri more than he thought though; he wasn't expecting such an intimidating sense of clothing. It reminded him of Yuto back in middle school when he was on a flannel phase. Yuri caught his gaze, sneering and Yugo huffed, indignantly turning his head.

"You know, just take a picture if you want to stare at me, I feel all shy under your perverse gaze Yugo..."

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE PERVERT!"

Yugo hushed once realising people were looking at them and Yuri had his head turned, an almost mortified expression on his face. Although, to anyone who knew him, they would have seen well past his innocent façade as a snarky grin showed on his supple lips. Yugo felt his cheeks flush as he groaned, resisting the urge to hit the male. To think he'd have to give this guy a kiss, hold his hand and on top of that, say that he loves him!

Yugo was surprised to see Yuri lead him to Bunnings Warehouse as they both entered the premises. Yugo was about to enquire what Yuri could have possibly wanted by coming here but the violet haired male only cocked his head tauntingly, the action and the words accompanied by it irritating the blunette.

"Meet me back at the front, okay? Don't try and buy anything on your own though, you're so poor that you couldn't even treat a girl to get her ass handed to her if she cheated on you."

"OI YOU BITCH!"

Yugo imagined himself stabbing swords into Yuri's back who flaunted his wallet as he walked away. Yugo stood there, dumbly, before he remembered having a chat with Crow. The carrot head had become good friends with his underclassmen; he was always willing to help Yugo out. Lately, his runner had been acting up and Crow found out that chip had a virus in it and that he had to get a new one when they were hanging around the school gates. He was about to peruse through the aisles when Yuri made an unwanted appearance and huffed to see Yugo about to go into a lane for gardening.

"So you're into gardening? If you ask me, I suggest you'd spend my money on something which could actually help you. After all, you have a shit runner; you could be getting a better chip for it down in the electronics aisle, just another four lanes down, instead of getting flowers for a girl you'll probably never get." Yuri's onslaught of disparaging remarks never ceased and Yugo exclaimed at him in seething anger before stalking off, fuming.

"Piss off! I know what I'm doing!"

Yugo found that Yuri was correct – unfortunately – and found the perfect chip he needed. Unfortunately, it was twenty five dollars, meaning he wasn't able to buy it on his own. Yugo frowned to see Yuri had only gotten duct tape but said nothing seeing as he was paying for the items, recording the money on the fundraising card and afterwards, the Fusion user put them into his bag before leisurely walking out.

"Hmm, I think I'd like to visit a card shop next~ I know one which specialises in decks, along with that, it's relatively cheap. After all, I still need to buy lunch for us. Well, let's go." Yuri spoke lethargically as he held onto the black bag while Yugo snorted.

"How come you're leading me around everywhere, I'm not a dog you know."

"Ah, I'd beg to differ. I definitely consider you my bitch after all."

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, DAMMIT?"

Yuri giggled and Yugo scrunched his nose in rage but he couldn't help but think how innocent…Yet scary, Yuri looked when giggling. Yugo sighed; knowing it'd be fruitless if started anymore quarrels and let the Fusin user lead him to a shop called 'Card's Haven.' Yugo entered the shop and was stupefied to see the cards plastered on walls, aisles filled with stacks of them as his crystal gems lit up in fervour, immediately rushing to them.

"Amazing! I didn't even know this place existed!"

"It's not very popular; you see it's a place for specialised decks, not the general cards which people normally want. In addition to that, you usually need to make an order for a specific set of cards which you want." Yuri spoke calmly, his amused pink eyes scanning the buoyancy which had been set ablaze in Yugo as he bounded through the aisles.

"So he's the reason why you wanted to get a shipping of Speedroid cards?"

Yuri chuckled haughtily, shrugging ambiguously at the blonde female who suddenly stood by his side, towering over him. "Well, this is for a fundraiser and I might as well put Yugo into as much debt as possible so that he'd be my slave for the next month~" The female Fusion duelist sighed, turning her head away as she went back to the counter.

"Well, I don't really mind what you do since you visit this shop frequently, even if it is for black mail material. However, you sure are a horrible person Yuri."

"Oh, as if you haven't had your fair share of regrets Asuka~"

The blonde sighed, leaning over the counter as she watched the several teenagers roaming around in the store, keeping an eye on the one with boundless amounts of energy within him as his banana bangs bobbed with his excitement. A small smile morphed on her lips as she saw Yuri lean over the unsuspecting boy who became immensely vexed by his presence.

"You know, your deck has quite a lot of trouble with counter attacks, and you have a few luck based cards which will be useless later on. The list can go on but you should definitely get some more cards which are effective against surprise attacks. Go to the 'S' section and see if there is anything which can be equipped to your pitiful Speedroid deck. After all, I don't want you becoming any weaker now~" Yugo jolted up and almost fell into the stack of cards before Yuri had grabbed him but just threw him onto the floor. Yugo got up angrily, almost punching Yuri but held back as he glared down at him with burning passion.

"Fuck off; I'll adjust my deck how I want alright? I don't need someone like you patronizing me!"

Yuri was mildly bemused, he didn't even think Yugo would know what patronizing meant as the boy stomped off to the 'S' section. Yugo too, was surprised to see that Yuri was correct – Once again – as he found Speedroid monsters and cards which especially go along with his deck. Yugo had remembered when Yuri had some sort of oral, and the male had explained the idea of strategy so well that even he could understand it. Yugo took the cards and was surprised to see how cheap they were.

The blunette headed over to the counter, about to pull his money out of pocket when Yuri snatched the cards and passed the money on to the pretty shop lady as she smiled at them, taking the cards along with recording the money into the card which was part of the fundraiser project. She had put the cards into a small bag Yuri chivalrously smiled at Yugo who was biting his lip as an attempt to not strangle the male.

They both exited the shop, their new items in their bag before Yugo had realised that Yuri didn't buy anything. Upon that, Yugo recalled a time when Rin had been reprimanding him about strategies in the school yard and gave him tips, the exact things which Yuri had mentioned. Not to mention the fact that the store had Speedroid cards there was too coincidental. Yugo gaped at Yuri, a single thought striking him as Yuri's bangs fluttered in the wind fatuously.

' _Could it be that he…? No! This is Yuri, there's no way he'd actually take into account of what I need.'_

"Yugo, we're going to get your phone fixed, it's annoying when I need to call you, and even though I never do it, when I do, you can't answer your phone. Hurry up." Yuri spoke with a composed expression, waving his hand dismissively as if he were implying that Yugo was a burden which made the male forget the previous thoughts which protruded his mind as he yelled at the male while they entered the store. Yugo was about to protest when Yuri had abruptly reached out for his ass pocket, smirking salaciously before audaciously taking his phone out and talking with a blonde man at the counter.

Yugo was stuck in silence, unable to comprehend what had happened before his face flushed pink; he clenched his fists tightly as a mortified expression contorted on his face. Not only that, how did Yuri know there was a problem with his phone? He only remembered complaining about it to Yuzu at one point but that was it.

"Unbelievable, the things you do to annoy people. I do believe you have a discount card which you would also like to exploit the use of?"

"That would indeed be correct Kaito~ Now if you excuse me and my date, we'll just roam around for a bit~" Yuri sung out as he pulled Yugo along who was still frozen, by the wrist, before he snapped out of his trance and attempted to punch Yuri, but he dodged as he frivolously spun around before giggling.

"You're such an asshole! Don't' go making such forward moves like that you bitch!"

"Sorry, sorry~"

Before Yugo could advance again, he saw that Yuri had led him to the headphones aisle. Yugo eyes illuminated with mirth before gawking at Yuri who was smiling deviously, taking a pair of headphones which glowed sky blue and were shaped like cat ears. He plopped them on Yugo's head who was stunned momentarily before Yuri took the chance to take picture with his phone.

"O-oi!"

"Aww, you look so cute Yugo-chan~"

"It's just Yugo dammit! And being told I'm cute from you is the worst thing ever, piss off and delete that photo!"

Yugo adamantly took off the headphones, leaving Yuri pouting but shrugging as he placed his phone out of reach so that Yugo couldn't obtain it but Yugo soon returned his attention to a pair of shiny black headphones, it glimmered glamorously as the boy gaped in awestruck. Yuri saw him eying it and he sighed, taking it off the shelf as Yugo was about to inquire as to what he was doing, his words stopped him.

"It's a good thing I have a discount or I just might not have been able to buy lunch."

"W-wait, I didn't-"

"Well, it must be annoying to be a Commons; after all, it plagues your report card and what not, so unless you made miraculous results in school, it'd be hard for you to get a job. You should consider tutoring, otherwise I'd have to buy all the things you want and put you further into my debt."

Yugo gritted his teeth, grinding them together to see Yuri spoke in his usual tone of supremacy and as much as Yugo hated to admit it, Yuri was right. He just wished that he didn't have to be such an asshole about it. Yuri bought the headphones for him, the money being transferred onto the fundraising card before they both exited the store. Yugo had realised that once again, Yuri had come to a place for his convenience, as he recalled that it was just the other day he had been whining to Yuya that it would be nice to have a little more money to buy proper headphones rather than cheap two dollar earphones.

"Oh would you look at the time, it's already one o'clock. I never imagined that we'd have already spent two hours on this date. Well, I had reserved a place where we could have a Korean BBQ, since you're so poor I'm sure you haven't been there and I haven't either. It better be worth my money."

Yugo furrowed his eyebrows in concern, even if Yuri was putting him in debt, he still didn't want the boy to use so much money, it was just a date, he didn't need to spend so much!

"Look, you don't need to spend-"

"It's fine, I have a part time job which plays handsomely. Yes, I'm well aware it's against the rules but it never hurts to gain more experience and money. If you try to tell anyone, I have more than enough blackmail material to keep your mouth shut." Yuri spoke in a pernicious way, one that would be sure to haunt Yugo later to see the vindictive smile on the purple haired boy's lips. Yugo huffed, looking away as he shoved his hands into his pockets, making Yuri look at him in interest.

"I wouldn't have snitched either way, you're just trying to get prepped for the future right?" Yuri raised an eyebrow to hear Yugo's voice lower as he spoke with what would have seemed like a melancholy tone. "For someone like me, it's exactly what you said before. I've been trying to get a part time job but it's not really working out…" Yuri remained silent, evaluating Yugo's slumped posture.

It was a rare moment where Yuri was not quite sure what to do. He could rile the boy up, but taking into consideration of what he said before, Yugo's mood would only darken. As much as he loved to troll others, he knew when enough was enough. Besides, he only liked teasing Yugo when he could get an amusing reaction from him, not when he's on the verge of tears. Yuri held his thin, thrumming his fingers on it as he contemplated exactly what action he should take towards the sudden eerie turn of the date.

It had been a hot date filled with many angered moments from Yugo and jeering from on his part, but now wasn't an appropriate time for that. Yuri had never been too good with people considering his own upbringing and him taking some matters too seriously. It was especially worse considering Yugo was like a softie thug, all ugly, stupid, thorny, whiny and easily angered on the inside, but sensitive, naïve, sweet and most likely a secret tsundere and a try hard dork on the inside. But right now, his inner side was showing and Yuri wasn't sure how he should get the mood back up to its light hearted nature.

Yuri soon let a devilish grin crawl to his lips, suddenly finding the perfect solution where he could gain benefit out of the situation. Crossing his arms, Yuri spoke in a tone which was blunter than an overused pencil,

"Yugo, I love you."

…

"WHAT!?"

Yugo turned around abruptly to Yuri, his face distorted with pure astonishment and Yuri had to bite his lip in order to not laugh rambunctiously at the facial expression of the bewildered boy's face. Yuri coughed into his hand lightly as he gave Yugo half lidded gaze, snickering in his usual deleterious ways.

"Ah, because I love you, I will help you but in return, you have to pay me… **Generously**. We'll do a study date at least once every week for… three and half hours. If we pick up your grades, getting into university and a job wouldn't be too bad. In addition, I'll help you get a part time job now, once they see you've worked at least once then it won't be too hard to get a well-paying job the next time. Your payment would be slavery for a month, we'll do that next month where you're to come to me whenever I ask you to and you do whatever I want no matter what is. Also, now all you have to do is say 'I love you' back at some point, hold hands and kiss."

"I hate you."

"How mean!"

Yugo had first been convivial and benevolent to hear Yuri's offer before realising that since its **Yuri** , he'd be doing the most torturous practices, stunts, acts and even the dressing code would be utter embarrassment on Yugo's part. Yugo would practically be in Yuri's grip for the rest of his life, tormented by all the black mail material the boy would have collected on him.

"You know what they say, 'no pain no gain' and if I were you, even if I were to be meticulously toyed with for a month; if it could benefit my future I'd do it."

"YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT ME AND YOU'D NEVER BE IN THE SITUATION I'M IN!" Yugo exclaimed but he couldn't help the blood rush up to his cheeks since what Yuri had said was logical. Knowing Yuri, he'd be able to get Yugo any job alone through black mail. Yugo balled his fists up, turning away from Yuri as he moaned, rubbing the back of his neck; it felt cool against his sweaty and calloused palm as his ears were tipped with a red hue. "Fine, but you can't make me do anything illegal or something which could damage my school record."

"Naturally, now let's go, I do believe lunch awaits us."

Yuri gave his usual cold and cruel smile as he led Yugo into the restaurant. Yuri gave a bright grin to the man at the counter who wore an eye patch. The man only glared at Yuri and Yugo couldn't help but wonder why it was that so many people knew – and hated – Yuri but decided it'd be better not ask, it most likely would have been that Yuri was more of a city person and was probably always roaming around to do something which would help him blackmail someone benefit him in the future.

"Ah Barrett~ what a pleasant surprise, I'm sure you'll send us to a lovely date table, yes?" Yuri sniggered to see the man's face scrunch up, he already had a bad experience with Yuri once and he never wanted to get involved with the tyrannic boy ever again, as he sighed.

"Table twenty."

"Thank you~"

Yugo still felt insecure about Yuri casually introducing them as a couple, even if it was forged, he wasn't used to it at all. Yuri sat at the table where there were already menus and Yugo slid in across him. Yugo almost fell off of his chair to see the prices but Yuri waved a card in his face, smirking.

"Calm down you peasant, I have a discount for these sort of things."

"Do you have some sort of superiority complex?"

Yuri chuckled while Yugo only scoffed but couldn't help but drool at all the food images. Yuri had closed his book, signalling that he had chosen his meal. Since Yuri offered, Yugo ordered one of the best looking steaks there were and Yuri chuckled at his childish antics while he waited for their food.

"You'll certainly have a show coming your way, Yugo-chan~"

"For Ra's sake, it's Yugo! And what show?" Yugo retaliated but he tilted his head to display his perplexity while Yuri snorted. Yugo found it almost frightening how much Yuri had been smiling today, then again, it's not like it ever was genuine. Even now, the boy was looking down on him, he knew it.

"Just wait and see~"

Least to say, Yugo was ultimately surprised by the fact that the grill which had been embedded into the table was so that they could cook their meat in front of them. Yuri had enjoyed seeing the idiotic male's expression look idiotically enraptured but was utterly revolted by Yugo's appalling table manners. The way he shoved the food in his mouth was positively repulsive, a sight Yuri could only wish he could eradicate from his brain before they could finally leave the restaurant, Yugo still in awe and his elation shone vibrantly, like the Sun.

* * *

It was quarter to two now and they were just walking. Yugo considered ending the date but he felt a nagging thought in his head. Yuri had literally made this probably one of the best dates ever (not to mention that it was Yugo's first date on top that) and had literally taken Yugo everywhere he wanted to go. It seems incredibly out of character for Yuri but could it be that he had taken into consideration of his needs beforehand? At first, Yugo denied it but now that he thought about it, it'd be too convenient if it wasn't the case.

Yugo wanted to repay Yuri, but how? What sort of things was Yuri into? A sudden thought struck Yugo and he shuddered, arousing suspicion from the male beside him as Yugo spoke tentatively.

"There's somewhere I want to go…"

"Why so uke all of a sudden, hmm, could it be that you're actually gay? Also, where is it that you plan to go?"

Yuri found himself in an irritable mood to see that Yugo hadn't responded and had sauntered through the crowds of people. Yuri couldn't help but be puzzled when they entered another warehouse; he wasn't even sure why they went in as Yugo headed for the counter.

"What? Were you ignorant enough to forget to buy something, Yugo-chan?"

Yuri found himself be aroused with more suspicion to hear no response come from the male. Yugo, who utterly despises it, if you get his name wrong, didn't even twitch to hear Yuri say with its childish honorific. Yuri narrowed his eyes to slits, sharper and more venomous than any snake's as Yugo leaned over the counter to talk to a male with blue hair.

"What do you need?"

"Just the usual, you know how us Commons with the 'C' like it."

"What are you looking for and do you need any assistance?"

"I'm just looking for a good time. So, is Crow Hogan here?"

"Yeah, I'll call him up for you. Crow! You've got a visitor!"

Throughout the entire exchange, Yuri had been on his guard. What on earth does Yugo need from here that's so important? Besides, Yuri had knowledge of Crow having his own delivery service; he must have been delivering parts too. However, how did Yugo know that?

"Yo Shinji, what's happening?" Crow let out a greeting and Shinji smiled, bro fisting the carrot top before he gestured to Yugo. Crow's eyes widened to see Yugo and Yuri but grinned charismatically, waving at them eagerly.

"Yo, what's up Yugo? Didn't think you'd be the one calling me up, who knew you'd ever come here for this sort of thing? Also, how come you're here with Yuri? Don't you hate his guts?"

"I do but-"

"Aww, you don't mean that baby! Hey Crow~ guess you didn't know Yugo and I were a thing now, hmm?" Yuri said exuberantly, draping himself over Yugo's shoulders, effectively cutting him off while he grunted. Crow stood there, dumbfounded before he chuckled, winking at them.

"Bullshit, you're doing that gay fundraiser right?"

"Eh? How did you know?" Yugo exclaimed, pushing Yuri off of him who only pouted but he too, looked at Crow curiously. The older male laughed before he gave them both a toothy grin as he gestured them to follow.

"Man, don't you remember Yugo? I help take care of an orphanage; of course I'd be up to date with people who could make major contributions to it! Besides, helping homos while you're at it is pretty good too! Anyways, you wanted to come down, go for it, didn't think you'd be into this sort of stuff though."

Yuri was quite tempted to push Yugo down the stairs when he heard the boy abashedly flush red and stutter to the older male as he revealed a secret stair case behind a shelf. "I-I-I'm not h-here to do th-the shopping! Y-Yuri is!"

"What was that?"

Yugo squeaked before yelling some incoherent words before he dashed down the stairs, leaving Yuri and Crow to eat his dust. Crow coughed, waving off the particles that had all been abruptly flung into the air before he escorted Yuri down the stairs. Since he was alone with Crow, Yuri decided to interrogate him about his peculiar words as Yuri's tone had become considerably sharper.

"What's this about being into _'this sort of stuff'_ huh? Also, what's this place supposed to be? A one way ticket to '50 Shades of Grey' hmm?" Crow turned to Yuri before chortling to himself as gave a lopsided grin and crossed his arms behind him.

"It's something I like to tease Yugo about, but I don't encourage him to do this sort of stuff, at all. I have a feeling he doesn't actually know if you're into this sort of thing but you'll see. Also, this is a place which can only be visited by Commons so if you want to get anything, you better get it here when it's at its cheapest. As for your last question, well, not exactly but this is where they get their equipment from."

Yuri's eyes widened, he was about to question him further when he saw that there was a door at the base of the stairs, left slightly ajar. Upon entering, Yuri's eyes enlarged and his pupils dilated before his pink orbs narrowed, tilting to the side as he glared at a sheepish Yugo who averted his gaze.

"Are you fucking serious? You took me to a store, under the impression, I was into kinky shit?" Yugo said nothing as Yuri strode over to him, glowering as Yugo squeaked and shrank back. "Yugo, what, the actual, **fuck**? Look at this place, floggers, shackles, whips… Did you honestly think I was into sexual harassment or rape when I'm **sixteen**?"

"Well, you sexually harass people all the time! I just thought-!" Yugo was having a hard time finding his words. He stumbled over himself, Yuri never yelled, instead, he'd talk lowly, giving you the look of a devil, a snake that was ready to constrict you. It was like his deck, restricting his opponents' movements, rendering them to a shaking mess sprawled out with nothing to hide as his poisonous thorns wrapped around them. Yugo had always strived for freedom, the fact that Yuri was the opposite of that, was one of the things that Yugo hated, yet, secretly feared about him the most.

"You just thought that while I'm at the age of sixteen, I might want to rape someone in my past time? Jesus, there's difference between being into this sort of thing now, and five years later. I'm disgusted to think you thought so badly of me." Yuri retorted, not looking at Yugo and he couldn't help but feel ashamed. Sure, Yuri was an asshole but he wasn't a rapist! Although that five years later thing got him worried… He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Just as he was about to apologize, Yuri's alluring fuchsia gems gained a baleful glint within them, flashing with mordancy. It was then Yugo had realised he should have tried to usher Yuri out of the store while he had the chance. Yuri had just guilt tripped him into submission.

"Since I'm here due to your, **oh** _so_ wonderful suggestion, I might as well look around. Also, since I would have never used these in normal circumstances, anything which is bought in this store, I'm trying it out on you. Say? Are those spread bars?"

Yugo felt animated tears run down his eyes, immediately filled with petrification, trepidation flowing through him as he quickly latched onto Yuri, trying to pull him out of the store but the boy wouldn't have it.

"No, no! Don't do this! I'm sorry, holy fuck no, we're leaving no-"

Yuri had swiftly pinned Yugo to the wall, the latter could only helplessly look up, his cheeks flushing as Yuri smiled cruelly, taking Yugo by the chin as he grinned. "Yugo-chan~ you're the one who took me here, so, if you want me to become some sort of monster, then I shall~ now, please let me shop in peace, okay?" Yuri released him and Yugo slid down the wall, whimpering as he knew he'd be utterly fucked if he actually let Yuri buy something. Just as he was about to make another attempt to stop him, Crow held him back, looking at him sternly.

"Sorry Yugo, we have a policy where no one is allowed to judge, discriminate or stop a customer from buying what they want. Heh, tell him not to go all out thought, after all, you **are** , still in high school."

"You can't be serious! I'm screwed if-"

"Yugo."

"Fucking dammit."

Therefore, Yugo was forced to wait passively as he waited for his date to return. Once he did, Yugo immediately gained a premonition, a stampede of shivers running down his cold, sweating back as Yuri hummed happily before pulling Yugo with him up the stairs.

"Well that sure was fun~ Ah, bye Crow! Thanks for holding my cute boyfriend captive~"

Yugo had all his life drained from him, completely zoned out as the Fusion user pulled him along while Crow silently prayed for Yugo's safety. Yuri looked at the downtrodden male who ambled along beside him. After exiting the store, Yuri's expression steeled, his voice cutting through the tense air between them.

"What were you thinking, taking me to a store like that? I didn't even know that store existed which is saying something, but really, why?"

Yugo was silent before he gulped, his throat becoming parched as he licked his lips, trying to dampen them as he looked away, completely flustered and embarrassed. "D-don't think I didn't notice. Every place you took me, it wasn't made for enjoyment necessarily, but, practicality. You took me to stores where I needed things and I'm almost completely sure that you did it because you overheard me talking to someone about it and you were bothered to remember. On top of that, you've spent so much money and you're broke now, aren't you? I just wanted to take you somewhere so that I could get you something too." Yugo murmured under his breath and Yuri stared at him, his eyes flashed involuntarily with sincere astonishment before he face palmed.

"So, you decided to take me to a bondage equipment store?"

"SH-SHUT UP!"

"Honestly, you're such an idiot," Yuri started as the blushing male alongside him fumed before his eyes widened in surprise to see Yuri look away, almost bashfully? "If you wanted to get me something, you could have just taken me to a book store, stationery store; even clothes shopping would have been sufficient." Yugo eyes lit up as he quickly took hold of Yuri's wrist and led him down a path. Yuri was shocked before he smirked slyly and pulled back. Just as Yugo was about to protest, Yuri held hands with him. He brought the back of Yugo's pale hand to his supple lips and spoke in a beguiling manner.

"If you wanted to drag me somewhere, at least let me tenderly encase your celestial hands in my own." Yuri spoke poetically, his eyelashes fluttering down to kiss the edge of his cheek before giving the smile of a cunning fox. Yugo had no words, his face turning crimson and Yuri already had a vague idea of where Yugo's destination was as in the end, it was Yuri that led Yugo to the book shop. Luckily for Yugo, it was Yuri's favourite one and Yugo managed to have just enough money to buy the book Yuri wanted as they left it, Yugo smiling brilliantly while Yuri chortled at the Synchro user's exultance. In addition to that, they held hands for five minutes, another necessary requirement crossed out for the day earning them five dollars.

"Oi, Yugo, we've gotten almost all the requirements for the date done, all you need to do is say you love me, and we need to kiss. I'm kind of in the mood to get the kiss over and done with now, if you're too embarrassed to do anything in public, we'll just do it in an alleyway first." Yugo felt his face flush once again to hear Yuri speak so blandly, almost as if was bored and Yugo groaned. What was going on with him? Why did he feel so insecure around Yuri all of a sudden? Yugo nodded reluctantly and Yuri gave an inauspicious smile which filled Yugo with fright, he didn't trust Yuri this time. Before he could say anything, Yuri dragged him along the alleyways and it was then he realised that Yuri has gone way too deep into the labyrinth of walls, so deep that if he tried yelling out, it was highly unlikely someone would have been able to hear.

"Oi, that's enough, it's just a kiss okay and I don't want to go too far with this. B-besides, it's-"

"Oh come on Yugo, I might as well have a little more fun with this, you know? I already stole all four of the Bracelet Girls' first kiss back in middle school. You all got so angry about that, hehe. Ah, but this will be, even my first time kissing a guy before, so don't disappoint me-" Yuri spat out ravenously as he dropped the bag filled with all their shopping items on the musty ground before he quickly took both of Yugo's wrists in one clasp and pinned them above his head, his other hand slamming by Yugo's head as the crystal eyed boy's back went up against the wall, his member being kneed, trapped by the serpent known as Yuri. "-Yugo-chan~"

Before Yugo could protest, Yuri's eyes appeared to almost glow as he hungrily bit into Yugo's supple flesh, in his shoulder, sucking at it as Yugo moaned, his legs becoming weak while the blood rushed up to his head. Yugo rolled his head back as Yuri was placing feathery kisses on his jawline, reaching out to teeth Yugo's reddened ear as he heard the laboured breaths escape the blunette's mouth, his mouth curling conceitedly at his dominance.

Yugo's eyes dilated, his crystal orbs starting to water as he felt Yuri's hand trail up singlet, drawing an imaginary line before flicking his nipple lightly, caressing it, teasing him. Yugo felt light headed, he was sure his face was hot enough to fry an egg as he moaned. Yuri then took his hand away from Yugo's chest, rising and falling erratically, like a swing in motion. He removed the flannel around his waist before his poisonous touch outlined the hem of his boxers.

Yugo's breath hitched as a humid wind permeated from Yuri's ravishing lips, now lingered over his gasping mouth. Yugo gulped harshly to feel Yuri slide his hands over the fabric of his pants teasing him a bit before giving his ass, a tight squeeze. Yugo gasped as Yuri then propelled his lips on the formers, thrusting his tongue in immediately. Yugo was completely vulnerable under Yuri, unable to do anything under his killer grip. Yugo could only let himself be subdued by the taste of Yuri's tongue before the male chortled haughtily after retracting and licked his lips salaciously.

He freed Yugo and the male only fell to the ground with nothing supporting him as he tried to regain and circulate the air in his lungs, his vision obscured by his watery eyes as he tried to cool his face down. Yuri laughed victoriously, squatting down to the defeated male with a mocking grin.

"Wow, you sure are a horrible kisser Yugo, talk about sloppy and clumsy. But, I did have fun~"

Yuri was surprised to see the male didn't react. Yuri saw that his face had gotten brighter though, but he had a feeling it wasn't embarrassment or even arousal which was the cause. Yuri's eyes widened, instinctively sensing a foreboding feeling come over him, he leaped back as Yugo furiously lashed out at him. Yuri's eyes narrowed, if he had actually been hit by that punch, judging by the trajectory and angle, it would have been powerful enough to have broken his nose.

Yuri looked up and his eyes widened, his body stiffened to see the scenery they met with.

He'd never seen Yugo look so angry before, not only was his face red, his eyes had tears clinging onto them, his teeth gritted and the look he gave him was one of pure lament.

"You fucking asshole, I told you not to take it too far but you completely casted away my feelings as if they were like trash. Not only that, you thought it'd be fun to torture me, didn't you? Cause you'd have 'fun' while playing with me even though you probably knew that this was my first date ever, my first time being so intimate with someone and my first kiss! And you just- Argh! I fucking hate you! You were right all along, I couldn't 'handle' you like Yuto said I would! I can't handle grades, rent, or even getting with the girl I like whose probably kissing some other chick right now! I hate you so much you bitch!"

Yugo yelled out, bringing his knees to his chest, using his arm as a shield to cover his face while he flipped Yuri off. Yuri stood up properly, a shadow covering his eyes as he saw Yugo bite his lip and groan tiredly, fatigue oozing out with his angered aura. Yuri remained silent; once again, it would appear that he had upset Yugo. Except this time; it would appear that he took it 'too far', a term he never had any regard for. Nonetheless, it was a term he'd prefer not to reach as it would only cause a hassle. Nothing Yuri does now would make a difference, Yugo would always loathe him, that's a given. He always preferred Yugo happier though because he made funnier reactions to his quips. He had no choice but to kick him down further, seeing as he couldn't leave the date until Yugo said 'I love you' but that didn't look like it'd be happening anytime soon. After all, it's something that needs to be said in public. So, Yuri did what he does best.

And that's being a trolling motherfucker.

"Heh? So you're blaming your own pathetic nature on me? So, you being unable to kiss Rin because you're such a pussy, is my fault? Ah, I suppose me taking your first kiss is my fault too, especially when you hadn't notified or implied once that this was your first kiss. If it bothered you that much, I could have easily set you up before the time of the month so that Rin could be your first kiss, that way, we wouldn't encounter a situation like this. You can hate me to your heart's content; blame me for your own incapability. However, if there's **anything** you should blame or hate, it would be your own self-worth."

"Shut the fuck up Yuri."

Yuri said nothing; he only smiled, snorting disdainfully as he leaned up against the other wall upon hearing Yugo's raspy comment whispered out. They stayed in the suffocating silence for eternity, slowly killing themselves with their own concerns before finally returning back to the present as Yugo wobbly raised himself to his feet. He picked up his flannel silently, wrapping it around his waist once more as Yuri plucked the bag from the dirty concrete and the two left the alleyway without exchanging a word.

Yugo was aware that the only way he could end the date was by telling Yuri that he loved him, but he honestly couldn't imagine that. However, he didn't want to spend another moment with the bunny haired male. Besides, they were both broke, and they raised over two hundred dollars for the day, that was more than enough.

Yugo felt relief wash through him as he felt the Sun's invigorating rays hit his skin, replenishing is energy and flourishing him with life once more as he gave a rue smile to the sky. He was about to say the three words which would relieve him of the dictatorship which Yuri held over him when he became infuriated by the fact Yuri was texting on his phone.

"Oi you, what the hell are you doing!? You think you can just take out your phone and ignore me, dammit?!"

Yuri looked at him with a half lidded gaze, seeming quite agitated himself as he scoffed. "Heh? Last time I checked, you hated me, right? No reason talking to someone you hate, is there? If you're going to say 'I love you', you'll have to wait until I'm done walking around. There's one last place I would like to visit, after that, then we can part ways. Got it you weenie?" Yuri spat out venomously, his eyes glowing with an unkempt rage before he returned his scornful gaze to the lit screen in front of him.

"I'm not a weenie you asshole!"

Yugo huffed but the two said nothing else as the sky began to darken due to the days getting shorter. Surprisingly enough, it was still a relatively warm night but the two had not spoken once. The breeze flying past would carry the words of love whether they're between families or couples, but not with the two solemn figures as the made their way to the park.

* * *

Yugo's mind wandered to Yuri who was still texting, to who it was that, snatched his attention from him. Yugo immediately dispelled such irritable thoughts, not even wanting to think about the male as they reached the centre of the park. Yugo's mouth fell agape to see all the festivities happening, he was unaware of all the people – especially couples, he noted, sweat dropping – that were in the vicinity. What did they all come for, nothing special was happening tonight, not that he had any knowledge for. Was it just a natural thing for the rich people in this city to party whenever they can?

"Did you want some ice cream? I still have five dollars left."

Yugo turned to Yuri abruptly, despite the male not looking away from his phone, he still had offered? After not speaking for what felt like an hour, he finally decides to speak up? Yugo saw an ice cream stand – Although he felt like he's seen some of the people in it before – he saw many kids and couples going there. A rue smile crawled on his lips, he should save it for when he was with someone he actually likes.

"Nah, I'm good."

Yuri said nothing, he only went to the fountain where other couples were and he sat down on the ledge. Yugo was unsure of what to do so he pursed the boy's example and sat by him. They retained the silence, the time had flown by, it was almost six o'clock, in fact, it was two minutes away and people had been eagerly looking up in the starry night sky, filled with lanterns of hope, known as stars which people set their wishes upon. It was a jovial atmosphere, numerous lights in an array of colours filling the area with many laughs of happiness as the two boys had their own downcast aura enveloping them like a sea, drowning them in it.

Yugo took note that it was finally at that point; Yuri had lowered his phone and sighed, Yugo was able to check the time and saw it was five fifty nine. Yugo looked at him curiously, wondering why he'd only stop when it was minute until six. Yugo's body went as rigid as a tree trunk when Yuri plopped his head into his shoulder, nestling his cheek on it as his hand slithered around Yugo's arm.

Yugo's cheeks were coated with cerise; he absolutely was not ready for what Yuri did in the alleyway, especially not like this in public! Couples had begun turning towards them as Yuri laced his hands with Yugo's, drawing ambiguous shapes on them while poor Yugo was left utterly baffled. Was this even Yuri!? Yugo almost recoiled into the fountain to see a red hue crawl up to Yuri's cheeks.

' _WHO THE HELL IS HUGGING MY ARM!? DID I SOMEHOW LOSE YURI WHO WAS REPLACED BY AN IMPOSTER!?'_

"H-HEY! Wh-what are you-!"

"Yugo, I've liked you for the longest time now…"

"HAH!?"

Yugo was completely flabbergasted, he didn't realise Yuri could sound so feminine, petite or even innocent?! It was almost to the point where it was sickening to think this was the same boy who had molested him in their make out session just prior to this! Yuri's tone was uncharacteristically soft as he dug his face into his shoulder, bashfully?

"Whenever I think of you, my heart beats a million miles a minute, whenever I see you, I get all shy and I'm too scared to even think about talking to you. But being here with you, you made me realise how amazing love is, you've made me euphoric, a feeling beyond what my words can express. I really like you, Yugo." Yuri stopped, pausing for affect before lifting his head from Yugo's shoulder, a blush present on his face as he smiled sweetly, his eyes looking at him with adoration and yearning before he resumed, leaning in. "I hope you can stay with me longer because the reality is, I love you, Yugo. You're one in a million and I can only pray that I'm good enough for you."

"WAIT! Yuri!? Wh-wh-wh-what the Hell are you-!"

Yuri leaned in just as the clock struck six, he captured Yugo's lips with his own, the Synchro duelist going stiff to feel the Fusion user grip his singlet as a single and sweet kiss initiated with fireworks going off in the background. Yugo was completely unsure of what to do, but it seemed Yuri knew and he let Yugo hold him by the waist as he wrapped his arms around his neck, taking the position of the female. Yugo kissed back hesitantly, shyly but he was confused. His eyes snapped open to see Yuri's pink orbs looking back at his crystal ones.

The kiss, he felt nothing.

Yuri separated himself and let go of Yugo, the boy did the same as he was stuck in nonplus while Yuri remained nonchalant about the predicament. The violet haired male crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms as he looked at Yugo skeptically, that very same boy who had been blushing, cheesy and feminine appearing to leave no trace, as if it was all an act- Yugo's mouth fell open upon comprehending what had just happened.

"There, how was that? This is something a cheesy and stupid simpleton like you would want, right?"

Connecting the dots from Yuri's statement, his words confirming his suspicions, Yugo's eyes widened as he pointed accusingly and stunned at him. "You mean you set this up!?" Yuri shrugged insouciantly as he stared at Yugo blankly before looking up at the navy blanket of stars.

"Well, from your expression I'm assuming it wasn't any better than the one in the alleyway. In fact if anything, you probably felt more in the alleyway. No matter what you say, no matter how many times you do it, a kiss is still a kiss. There's no spontaneous fire dancing within your soul which can only be activated by your first kiss. There are no fireworks exploding inside of you when you do kiss. It's merely a way to connect people in an intimate manner. This is how I've always viewed kisses; it's up to you to make it more exciting. Therefore, if you had it with Rin, it most likely would have been done in the same way but it would have been enhanced, feeling sensationalised because it was with Rin. But in reality, that's what you would have done, it's not the kiss that's different, it's just the person you have it with which makes the difference. I didn't realise it meant so much to you, I suppose I was in the wrong, but you provided no indication of not having your first kiss so I was under the impression it wouldn't matter. I'm leaving, you don't need to say 'I love you', we'll just end it here since we're too incompatible."

Yuri stood up, looming over Yugo and for the first time ever, Yugo saw the dignity yet loneliness which Yuri's stance held. He had such a bland and dull view on life. Yugo's confounded face contorted into a frown, if he was able to help Selena see a more entertaining way to duel, then maybe he can at least show Yuri a better way to view him. After collecting his bag, just as Yuri was about to leave, Yugo boldly embraced him from behind in public. Yuri's eyes widened, feeling the scrutiny of those in the park while Yugo had dug his face into his shoulder. He separated from him and Yuri turned around, astonished by the boy's actions as he blushed but was looking straight at him. He wasn't fiddling, he wasn't looking around and he wasn't looking through him like his old master, the Professor, had.

 **He was looking directly at him.**

"Yuri," Yugo started, taking a deep breath in before a determined expression morphed on his face – It would have looked honourable if it weren't for the fact he was blushing so furiously – as he spoke in a brazen tone. "I'm not like you, nor will I ever be! I don't have good grades, I have yet to defeat you in a duel, I can't even get my own part time job, I can't kiss girls, heck, I don't even know how to kiss people in general! I'm not very good at keeping my anger in control and I have another million flaws which you could probably point out. But, you aren't perfect either. You've got a shit personality, you're shit at socialising, you're shit with handling people, you're a shitty friend but you're an even shittier boyfriend!"

Yuri sweat dropped, giving Yugo a clearly agitated expression, apparently the whole point of Yugo's speech was to tell him how amazing yet shit he was. Although he was pondering on it, he snapped out of it to hear Yugo's next words.

"Yeah, you're amazing but you're probably insecure which is why you never befriend anyone. I think that's the difference between you and me, since I'm an idiot, as many say, I never really cared about what people thought in the first place but it's all about appearances for you. But for the first time ever, I got to see how amazing you were, you can deny it if you want, but you can be a really kind person even if you're almost always getting black mail material out of it. What you did for me, you're right, if I had to be honest, I'd prefer a kiss like the one we shared in the alley – I can't believe I'm saying this – rather than an empty kiss because you weren't made for chaste or having a feminine way of doing things. I feel like that was the scariest thing which I witnessed today actually."

Yuri couldn't help but chuckle as Yugo laughed, rubbing his neck sheepishly as his boisterous guffaws echoed through Yuri's ears.

"Even if you're an asshole, I just want you to know that even if you don't consider me your friend, I'm still an idiot, of course I'll judge you since you do it to me all the time, but whatever's discussed between us, stays between us. If you ever get frustrated, I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to make fun of, I guess. Cause, I love you. There! I said it, now we can go home!"

Yugo said happily, in his prime of idiocy as Yuri watched him with an unexpected smile, void of any malice for once. Yuri chuckled before advancing to Yugo, having the gall to cup his chin and the male stopped cheering abruptly as Yuri huskily whispered into his ear.

"What if it was sexual frustration?"

"I-I-I, y-you, uh-!"

"Just kidding~ if you can't get laid by a girl then you most certainly won't get laid by me. Well, bye Yugo-chan~"

"FUCKING HELL! YOU ASSHOLE! I TAKE IT ALL BACK, AND IT'S YUGO! ACK- OI YOU ASSHOLE!"

Yuri simpered as he heard the curses of the male get farther away after Yuri had accurately thrown all of the new items which he bought for the blunette at his face. Yuri looked down at his phone after swinging the bag over his shoulder, reviewing the messages he sent to Dennis. Yuri narrowed his eyes as the image of Yugo being pinned against a wall, him being angry, him on the verge of tears and he being happy crossed his mind. What surprised Yuri was the fact it was the very last one which he felt the most content with. He'd been telling himself it was to get a better reaction from him all this time, but after the date, he didn't think so.

"Could it be that I actually cared about the monkey for even a moment?" Yuri laughed aloud at the very thought of it, shaking his head to see Dennis had sent him a video, a recording of the entire scene with them in the park, a video which would send Yugo to his grave out of pure embarrassment. "Nah, after all, I probably have enough black mail material so that he'd be my slave for a year~! Not to mention it'd be interesting to see how he reacts to the vibrator and other fun toys which I bought, it'll go nicely with my collection~" Yuri sniggered to himself at the thought of tricking the blunette with such ease.

As Yuri walked off, Yugo still plagued his mind and he scrunched up his nose in disquiet, putting his phone into his pocket along with his hands as he walked off.

"So, _'I'm here if you ever need someone to make fun of'_ huh? Tch, he really is an idiot."

* * *

Yugo shivered, an ominous and eldritch feeling come over him as he rubbed his arms. Maybe dating Yuri won't turn out as badly as he had originally expected, but of course, his time with him will still be shit, no doubt. He sighed, making his way back home where Rin would be awaiting him when he came across Yuto and Yuya. Yugo waved at them and they both waved back, stopping as Yuya bounded up to Yugo.

"Hey Yugo! We didn't expect to see you here, you just exploring?" Yuya asked innocently while Yugo chuckled, shaking his head as he pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Nah, I just finished my date with Yuri." Yuto's eyes widened to hear the revelation as he further inquired the male, feeling perturbed.

"I was told your date started at eleven but its six now. So, seven hours? How much money did you make?" Yugo gagged as he huffed in aggravation.

"I guess, oh god. Ah, we raised over two hundred dollars in total I think, plus we maxed out the daily fifty."

Yuya and Yuto were both silenced and Yugo was confused, looking at them weirdly. Yuya hurriedly turned to Yuto, wailing as Yuto looked quite troubled himself. Yugo couldn't help but try to reassure them otherwise for their claims before eventually losing his cool as his infamous anger got the better of him and is voice echoed throughout the city, he was almost sure that Yuri was laughing at him in the distance.

"Oh my god, Yuto! We turned Yuri and Yugo gay!"

"Guys, we're not gay-"

"Yuya, was this what you meant by _'something good might come from this'_?"

"Hey, guys! I'm telling you we're not-!"

"Of course not, what have we done- eek!"

"I'M TELLING YOU, YURI AND I AREN'T FUCKING GAY!"

* * *

[A/N: LOLOLOLOL, this is my very first time I ever wrote a ship fic and I can probably say... I COMPLETELY FAILED IT. Ah well, I tried! I might not be too active on this account but I will definitely write some more stuff here. This was sort of just a crack ship and I honestly don't ship it but, you know, who wouldn't want to see Yuri molest a tsundere Yugo is public amirite? Anyways, I might right a couple more one shots that will reference this like, Yuri helping Yugo get a job or how their tutoring session went... HEY HEY HEY. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fucked up story I wrote and criticism is always welcomed but please don't be vague about it and if you've come to like this ship a little more after reading this then... You're fucked up too, but aren't we all for liking a show like Yu-Gi-Oh?]


End file.
